


WooGyu One Shots

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: One Shots and Continuations [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Nam Woohyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Angst, Arguing, Beaches, Best Friends, Blackouts, Candles, Coming Out, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, I have too many ideas, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Omega Kim Sunggyu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Idol, Power Outage, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Pre-The Hobbit, Punk!Sunggyu, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tolkien Characters only Mentioned, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Conflict, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: so i have too many ideas and like i need to put them somewhere, so like here's a book of woogyu drabbles/one shots.





	1. One Shot Requests (CLOSED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request a one shot if you want a one shot I guess lol.

**CURRENTLY CLOSED**

 

So basically I’ll be taking one shot requests for this book.

 

I won't be taking smut requests as of yet. 

 

So I do have a criteria thingy that'll make it easier for me to write and for you to request

 

**AU (Alternative Universe): _(optional) (idolverse, Harry Potter, freedom, etc.)_**

**Plot Point:**

**Dialogue Prompt: _(optional)_**

**Anything Extra:**

 

example

 

_**AU:** Soulmate au - the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your body_

_**Plot Point:** Woohyun and Sunggyu are part of a group project along with Myungsoo and Sungyeol_

_**Dialogue Prompt:** 'I can't believe **you're** my soulmate.'_

**_Extra:_ ** _Sunggyu's first words to Woohyun are 'shit, I'm stuck with Mr thinks-hes-better-than-everyone-else'_

 

Yeah so feel free to leave a request and sorry in advance for the wait time.

 

 

**QUEUE**

 

1\. LemonEssence Request

2\. 7years Request


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect

“I don’t care. You pick.” The elder says nonchalantly, turning the page of his novel.

Woohyun flops onto the bed face first and groans into the duvet, “Hyung, please. You have to help. This is our honeymoon we’re planning right now. It’s meant to be special.” Woohyun whines childishly, kicking his legs up and down on the mattress like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Sunggyu smiles at his soon-to-be-husband adoringly, he reaches for the younger’s left hand, linking their fingers together, “As long as I’m with you, it’ll be perfect.” He brings Woohyun’s hand up to his lips and places a kiss on the younger’s ring, his lips lingering in place.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be short but i kept going

Sunggyu opens the apartment door to absolute silence, a spike of fear flushes through his body. He drops his bag and his keys on the living room couch during his haste to the nursery. He opens the door slowly, relief, joy and love replace his anxiety instantly.

Woohyun is sat cross legged on the ground in front of their two month old son, Minsoo, who is smiling away and kicking his legs as he wraps his tiny fingers around his father’s pointer fingers, Woohyun slowly moving them up and down. 

“Hi Minsoo-ah, I’m your Appa. Can you say Appa?” his gushes, voice barely above a whisper. Bliss radiating off of him. Sunggyu smiles at his handsome husband and beautiful baby boy before tip toeing towards the pair and sitting next to his life partner.

“Hey.” He whispers just as quietly as Woohyun did before.

Woohyun subconsciously moves closer to his lover, “Is he really ours? He’s perfect.”

“Yeah, he’s really ours.” He kisses the youngers cheek, “I love you so much Nam Woohyun and I love our son-“ he turns his gaze to the baby now staring curiously at him, “-that’s right, Daddy loves you so much Nam Minsoo. I love you both so so much.”

“I love you too Nam Sunggyu. And I’m never going to regret loving you, just like I’m never going to regret marrying you, adopting our son. Starting our own precious family. I promised you forever and I promise our little Minsoo forever too. I love you baby boy.” Woohyun expresses, voice genuine and full of an unlimited amount of love. He carefully lifts Minsoo into his arms and kisses his nose who smiles in response.

Sunggyu buries his face into Woohyun’s should, tears of pure happiness falling from his eyes and damping the other’s shirt. His tears fall more rapidly when Woohyun wraps an arm Sunggyu, balancing Minsoo against his chest. 

“I’m so lucky to have you both.” Sunggyu hiccups, cupping the back of his son’s head in his hand and leaning into Woohyun’s touch.

Woohyun's smile widens, “Ditto.”


	4. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'On An On - Drifting'

Their eyes connect and they stop. They stop right in the middle of the busy street.

A man shoves harshly past Woohyun, shoulder against shoulder but he doesn’t move. He keeps eye contact with the man in front of him.

Sunggyu’s shoved forward by a woman talking hastily on the phone. Woohyun reaches out and catches him. Their eyes never leave one and other.

“Hey.” Sunggyu whispers, voice distant, like he’s lost in the stormy sea that is his past lover’s conflicted eyes.

Before Woohyun can stop himself a request leaves his lips, “Wanna get coffee?”

Sunggyu nods, “Yeah, I’d like that.” a small smile decorating his lips.

 

 

\----------

 

 

[ **where you should've been** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967460)


	5. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspiration taken from a tumblr post

Sunggyu opens the front door to his apartment, leaning up against the door jamb with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the familiar dishevelled kid in front of him. 

The obviously-a-high-school-student smiles a boyish grin at the elder, adjusting his hat he begins to read off Sunggyu’s order, “One medium cheese pizza, a side of garlic bread and the cutest delivery boy.” He states confidently.

The college student raises an eyebrow before handing the younger the correct amount of money for his order, a sum he had memorised over the years, plus a fifteen dollar tip for the kid, “I’m surprised. Usually, they send Myungsoo.”

The high schooler scoffs, “I’m so much cuter than Myungsoo.” The elder rolls his eyes as he takes the pizza box from the younger’s grasp.

“At least Myungsoo is legal.” Sunggyu retorts, beginning to shut the door behind himself.

The kid narrows his eyes, “How do you know I’m younger than Myungsoo?”

Sunggyu lets out a low laugh, “Because I’m friends with your older brother, Woohyun.” He finally shuts the door, leaving a shocked and confused Woohyun at his doorstep.


	6. Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this lowkey was inspired by a really, really realistic dream i had the other day.
> 
> this is like 700 words long, its not really a drabble and i kinda pulled it from a 3000 word thing i have written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day, one day this will be a full fic.

The main vocal tugs on Sunggyu’s hand some more and begins to lead him to the elevator, “Lets’ go, we can’t leave him waiting any longer.”

“Actually Woohyun, I wanted to talk to you about something first,” Sunggyu confesses, eyes focused on their shoes.

Woohyun’s confused, “When someone says that it usually means something bad is about to happen. Have you changed your mind? Are you not renewing your contract? Did you get a better offer from SM? I’m too young to be a Dad Gyu! I’m still a child myself! You can’t dump this much responsibility on me!” he rants, mouth running a million miles a minute.

Sunggyu rolls his eyes at Woohyun’s dramatic act, he shouldn’t have expected anything less from his main vocal, “I’m not dumping the responsibilities of fatherhood on you Woohyun. It’s something else.”

With his spare hand Woohyun stretches it across the front of his chest, “Thank god! I thought I was going to have to change my name, shave my head and move to China for a minute there!” he gasps out in relief, “I like my hair at the moment.”

Nervousness eats away at the lead vocal’s stomach, he feels sick, he should’ve eaten breakfast, “Can we be serious for a minute.” 

Woohyun settles down quickly and squeezes Sunggyu’s hand in reassurance, “Yeah of course hyung. What did you want to tell me? I’m all ears.” He says softly.

The elder takes a shaky breath, “So I think I’m, no, I know I’m gay.” He doesn’t look up at Woohyun, scared of his reaction.

Doing so he doesn’t see the supportive smile on Woohyun’s face, “That’s okay hyung.” He’s glad his hyung had told him.

He continues, “And um, I think I’m in love with you.” Woohyun stills at the confession, he wasn’t surprised. There’s only so much a person can act when it comes to fanservice and there’s only so much fan service a pair could do before some of it becomes real. 

The leader begins to panic, scared he’s fucked everything up, “I know that you don’t feel the same way, I just wanted to tell you and I hope-“ 

Sunggyu’s anxious rambling is cut off by Woohyun cupping his face in his hands and placing his lips on his, kissing him. His eyes are wide in shock, but slowly, slowly he closes his eyes and allows himself to kiss back. A tear slipping from his eye and running down his cheek. Woohyun is kissing him with such passion, such emotion and the message Woohyun is sending Sunggyu through the kiss is obvious. Sunggyu knows it’s the younger’s way of apologizing.

Woohyun pulls back from the kiss and thumbs away the tears beginning to fall from his best friend’s eyes, “hey, don’t cry. There is no reason for you to cry.” He speaks softly, trying to comfort the vulnerable male in front of him, his voice breaks, “I’m so sorry Sunggyu, you’re my best friend and I love you, I really do but just not in the same way you love me.” He tries to hold back his own tears, but he can’t help but let a few escape, “And I’m never going to be able to return your feelings, I’m so sorry.” He pulls the elder into his arms and holds him tightly, not just for the elder’s sake but for his own as well.

“I know, I know and its okay, it’s okay. I just wanted to tell you.” Sunggyu hiccups between sobs. He holds on desperately to the main vocal. 

They stay like that for god knows long, just holding each other close. They’ve stopped crying by then though. Just continuing to bask in each other’s warmth and the feeling of security.

Sungyeol closes the practise room door behind him, empty plastic bags in his hand, he furrows his eyebrows in confusion when his eyes land on his hyung’s, “Woohyun? Sunggyu hyung? Are you two okay?” his eyes widen, “Did one of you not renew your contracts? Am I losing another hyung?” 

Both Woohyun and Sunggyu laugh lowly at Sungyeol accusations, Woohyun looks back at the younger, “We’re okay.” He reassures the eldest member of the maknae line, “We’re okay.” He repeats looking back at Sunggyu with a small smile.


	7. Summer Love (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a summer when I met you. 
> 
> It was a summer when I held your hand. 
> 
> It was a summer when I hugged you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lowkey wrote this on my phone like months ago

"Summers almost over, you'll be leaving soon, back to Seoul and I'll be stuck here." Sunggyu muses, arms wrapped around his legs pulling them close to his chest, chin resting on them. Eyes glued on the stars above.

 

Woohyun tightens his hold on Sunggyu, his arm pulling Sunggyu closer to him, “what are you talking about? What brought this on?" Woohyun asks, concerned by Sunggyu's words.

 

"You’ll forget my name first, then my face. You'll only remember bits and pieces of this summer. I'll be a distant memory, I'll just be one of many summer loves. Short-lived and temporary." With his right hand, he tugs lightly on the thin blanket wrapped around his and Woohyun’s shoulders.

 

"Sunggyu, I'll never forget you, I don't want to end this, I want to stay here, with you. You mean so much to me Kim Sunggyu." the younger argues, kissing Sunggyu’s temple.

 

"I know." Sunggyu whispers, linking his fingers with Woohyun's, "I know."

 

They sit in comfortable silence for a long time, listening to the waves washing up onto the shore, the ocean breeze caressing their faces as they lay close together. Not a care in the world. Basking in the moment, wishing that time would just stop there, so they could the rest of eternity together.

 

Eventually falling asleep on the soft sand. Enjoying their last night together. Neither one of them know when they’ll be able to spend and night like that together again.

 

 

 

 

Woohyun awakes to the morning sunrise peaking above the horizon, blanket wrapped around him and his lover's shoulders, shielding them from the sand. Sunggyu lay peacefully in Woohyun's hold, his head resting upon the younger’s chest. Fingers still intertwined together.

 

Woohyun uses his free hand to run his fingers through Sunggyu’s hair, the soft brown locks effortlessly complying to Woohyun’s biding. The way the rays of sunlight capture Sunggyu’s face perfectly makes Woohyun smile softly again.

 

Sunggyu's eyes slowly open and he turns his head upwards slightly, just enough to catch Woohyun’s gaze. He smiles and snuggles further into Woohyun’s chest, "good morning handsome." he greets, his voice thick with sleep, lisp prominent as ever.

 

It's at the moment, with the sun highlighting Sunggyu’s features, the quiet and content atmosphere around them, it’s in that moment Woohyun realises he's in love with the man in his arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um, i haven't posted in like two weeks.
> 
> i was on school holidays and well, let's just say i'm more productive during school time lol.


	8. Natatorium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu can't swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot Free! (Anime) was getting a new season and binged it, got inspiration, wrote this, and decided to post it weeks later lol
> 
> this was going to be part of a bigger series but i dont think i'll be continuing that idea lol

Woohyun takes Sunggyu’s hands in his own and begins to guide him down the pool steps.

 

Sunggyu shakes his head rapidly, “No Woohyun. I’m okay.” He cringes when the water starts soaking up his long pants. His heartbeat picks up when the water reaches his mid-thigh, “Please Woohyun. I, I can’t swim.” Panic begins to set in the higher the water gets.

                                                                                                                                              

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Woohyun sends the anxious male a reassuring smile, water now up to both of their waists. He moves his hands up to Sunggyu’s elbows and grips firmly, he looks Sunggyu dead in the eyes, completely serious, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

 

The underwater pool lights cast blue rippling reflections on both of the males, the lights illuminating the large 50-meter pool to its entirety.

 

Holding Woohyun’s uncovered biceps tight, Sunggyu whispers, “Thank you.” Lips left parted slightly.

 

The swim team captain takes a moment to fully look at the opposing team’s manager, to fully bathe in his beauty. The white and dark green material of Sunggyu’s club uniform contacting flawlessly against his pale skin, his swim club jacket floating slightly in the water around him.

 

Woohyun releases his grip on one of Sunggyu’s arms, bringing it up to brush away some of Sunggyu’s hair to expose part of his forehead, the piece now damp with chlorinated water, “God you look so kissable right now.” He exhales deeply.

 

“Kiss me then.” Sunggyu dares, wrapping his arms around Woohyun’s neck, eyes strictly focused on Woohyun’s own. Droplets of water seep out from the ends of his jacket, sending shivers down Woohyun’s spine as they slip down his back.

 

Woohyun closes his eyes and leans forward, capturing Sunggyu’s lips with his own, his hands falling underwater to rest gently on the latter’s hips. Their lips mould together perfectly, Sunggyu can taste the chlorine on Woohyun’s lips.

 

They pull away slowly, foreheads resting against each other’s, both slightly out of breath, their eyes still closed. But quickly their lips reconnect, harsher, more passionately this time. Woohyun lifts Sunggyu up slightly off the pool floor and lets the water help him guide Sunggyu over to the pool wall. Lips never leaving each other.

 

Sunggyu’s back comes in contact with the wall and his fingers thread through the swimmer’s hair, tugging faintly on the dark strands. One of the captain’s hands finds itself now on the tiled wall of the pool, allowing him to press himself closer to the rival school’s student. Sunggyu parts his lips slightly allowing Woohyun to slip his tongue inside of his mouth. His hands fall from Woohyun’s hair and rest on Woohyun’s bare chest. They pull apart once again and stand there, staring at each other, completely entranced. Sunggyu breaks the silence.

 

"I love you."

 

A large grin spreads across Woohyun's face, "I love you too."


	9. Missing. Gone. Lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i needed to post something here so heres something i wrote last semester for my english class at school and i've been trying to get around to editing it and making it all woogyu but it's long, like 6000 words long and I'm probably going to make it longer because i actually want it to have a happy ending and not just end it by killing someone off.
> 
> so here's the introduction to a long ass piece of writing i have and hopefully one day i'll actually post the whole thing.

Neither of them remember how it started. It was probably over something trivial, like Woohyun forgetting to buy milk on the way home from work or Sunggyu leaving the outside light on. Something so inconsequential that should have never started an argument. But it did and it spiralled out of control. Like usual.

 

The yelling and screaming could be heard from the house next door. Through the thin walls of their connecting house and into their neighbours’, the neighbours’ were left unbothered though, this was a regular occurrence. The fighting, the loud commotion.

 

Things were said; horrible and nasty names were thrown at the other person. Disgusting accusations. The only pain they inflicted on each other was emotional. Never physical. Neither of them dared to go that far in fear of losing the other once and for all, neither realized what they were doing was tearing them apart anyway. Deep down they knew this wasn’t healthy. But they loved each other. And in their minds enduring this pain was worth it if they still got to fall asleep in the same bed, in each other’s arms and wake up next to each other, when everything was okay.

 

Sunggyu’s eyes blur with tears of frustration. They’d been fighting for hours. He was sick of it.

 

Woohyun pulls at his hair in anger, “You’re so whiny and stupid! Why can’t you just do something so simple!” he fumes.

 

That strikes Sunggyu hard, a blow to his self-esteem, he knows he shouldn’t let it affect him, that it’s just something said in the heat of the moment. That Woohyun doesn’t mean it. But it hurts, it hurts so terribly. No longer are Sunggyu’s tears ones of anger but of pain and suffering.

 

Woohyun doesn’t notice Sunggyu’s resolve weakening; doesn’t notice his partner’s heartbreaking; doesn’t notice his other half falling apart, piece by piece.

 

“You never do anything right! Everything you do is a mistake.” He hisses, getting closer and closer to Sunggyu with each word, “Kim Sunggyu. You’re worthless. I hate you.”

 

The elder is broken. He can’t handle any more of this torture. He lowers his head, “Get out.”

 

“What?”

 

He lifts his head and looks up at Woohyun with his tear stricken eyes, “I said get out.” he states firmly.

 

Woohyun’s eyes widen, he’d gone too far this time. “Baby. Please. I’m so-“

 

“I don’t care Woohyun. Just, just please get out.” his voice breaks, tears cascading down his cheeks in giant droplets.

 

“Sunggyu-“

 

“Please Woohyun,” Sunggyu begs. Lowing himself down against the hallway wall. Resting his head in his arms as his body trembles.

 

Woohyun loses all feeling in his body. He’s numb like he’s been stuck in a blizzard. All he wants to do is embrace Sunggyu in his arms, to hold him close, whispering countless apologies, muttering words and phrases of his love for his hyung. But he doesn’t. He silently puts on his coat and leaves.


	10. Summer Love (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a summer when I kissed you.
> 
> It was a summer when I gave you my everything.
> 
> It was summer when you became mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've decided to make this a three-part series, the last part and this part are short but the final part should be a bit longer, we'll see how I go

“I’ll come back next year. I promise.” Woohyun whispers, words muffled by Sunggyu’s shoulder but the seventeen-year-old can hear him just fine. Sunggyu holds him tighter.

 

“And I’ll be here, waiting for you.” He replies, just loud enough for the younger to hear.

 

He leans back and cups Woohyun’s face, leaning in and kissing him. Woohyun reacts instantly, dropping his hands to rest on Sunggyu’s hips, just like he’d done all summer. The kiss is long and slow, filled with deep passion and fiery love. It signified a goodbye and a lifelong promise. The promise to always find each other and to always look for each other, no matter what stands in their way, they will be reunited again.

 

“I told him he’d enjoy it here.” Woohyun’s father whispers to his wife.

 

She nods, smiling lovingly at the two boys, “summer love, young and pure.” She whispers back.

 

Woohyun pulls back from the kiss when he realises Sunggyu is crying, he brings his hands up and thumbs away the tears falling from his lover’s eyes, “hey don’t cry. Please don’t cry.”

 

“I’m going to miss you so much.” He barely chokes out.

 

“Me too, I’m going to miss you so much too.” The younger smiles softly, “but I’m always going to be with you,” places his hand on Sunggyu’s chest, near his heart, “here,” he places the tip of his pointer finger on Sunggyu’s temple, “and here.”

 

The large grin that captivates Sunggyu’s face is contagious, “You’re so cheesy.”

 

Woohyun’s quick to respond and doesn’t even think about the words that leave his mouth, “I love you.” His eyes widen, he hadn’t meant to say them but he did and was still undecided whether he regrated saying them or not. He’ll get that answer on how Sunggyu responds to them.

 

The smiles on Sunggyu’s face couldn’t have grown any larger at the confession. “I love you too.”

 

Relief floods Woohyun’s body, he did not regret saying those three words at all.

 

Woohyun places one last kiss on Sunggyu’s lips, pulling him close in the process, “I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Yeah, see you soon.” The elder whispers, pulling away from their embrace.

 

The younger then retreats to his family’s rental car, ignoring the looks on his parents’ faces, he hooks his fingers around the door handle and opening the door. He turns back to his boyfriend and waves softly while slipping in behind the door and shutting it behind himself.

 

His parents soon join his in the car and when the engine starts Woohyun’s window rolls down, he continues to wave at Sunggyu until he’s out of sight. Sunggyu doing the same, his tears were back and he could only wish for the next summer to come quick.


	11. Power Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the power cuts out and things get heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote the beginning of this last Friday when the power went out in my area and well, my solution to the world ending is writing fanfiction
> 
> then Woohyun had his concerts and well, i've been listening to I Swear on repeat all week and things went from innocent to kind of heated. so brace for that

"Sunggyu, do you know where the candles are?" Woohyun asked, searching through the cardboard boxes on the top shelf of their hallway closet. He'd gone through most of the boxes already and had found no candles at all, not even a half-burnt number three birthday candle. All he had come across so far were newspaper clippings and magazine cut-outs of their time as idols before infinite had disbanded and while they were in their prime, also a lot of fan mail and gifts from inspirits- so that's where Woohyun’s favourite socks went.

 

"Have you checked underneath the bathroom sink, next to the first aid kit?" The former leader was on a mission of his own to locate the matches that should have been in the kitchen cabinet above the stove, but mysteriously they weren't and their phone torches would only last so long. Time was ticking.

 

The ex-main vocal shoved the last box back into its place and took off towards their on suite bathroom. He opened the doors to the cabinet under the sink and shone his shitty iPhone torch to get a better look and there before him were the candles they were looking for and the matches thankfully.

 

"Found them and the matches!" the younger calls out, he picks up the box they're in and begins to go back to the living room where he and Sunggyu had decided to set up camp for the night due to the power outage. The beam of light was barely enough to see anything in Woohyun's path through their bedroom which was unsurprisingly messy. The light suddenly disappeared.  "Fuck." The idol cussed, pocketing his phone and blindly taking a step forward, using the walls to guide himself. 

 

He and Sunggyu had only been living here for a few weeks, deciding to settle down in an actual house on the outskirts of Seoul in a private and gated community rather than in a city apartment where anything can happen and Woohyun was so confident that he knew his way around in the dark but apparently he wasn’t as aware of his surroundings as he thought and he was learning that the hard way.

 

He watches his shadow form before him as a light is shone on his back, "why are you going to the backyard?" Sunggyu stifled a laugh when the younger froze and turned around to go the opposite direction he was originally going, his cheeks painted pink. 

 

"Shut up. I knew where I was going." He mumbled pushing past his partner and dumping the box on the coffee table, taking a seat on the couch and beginning the task of lighting an abundance of little flames.

 

"Yep, sure you did." The elder teased, taking his seat right next to Woohyun and kissing his cheek. He lent his head on the more muscular man's shoulder and watches his hands work. Lighting the match and then the strawberry scented tee lights, repeat.

 

Sunggyu wished he could stay in that position for longer but his back was already giving him grief but I guess that's what old age does to you, all those years of dancing on stage were not helping the situation either. They were both reaching their late thirties, Woohyun having turned 35 only days before and Sunggyu due to turn 37 in the next few months.

 

The elder chose to rearrange his position and shuffled around to lay on his back with his legs dangling over the arm of the couch and his head resting on his boyfriend's thighs. He reaches up and traces the outlines of his partner’s face, loving the way the little beams of candlelight dance across his skin. The way his eyebrows furrow subconsciously when a match takes more than one strike to light.

 

A half smile settles on Woohyun’s face at the attention his hyung is giving him, he strikes the red tip of the match against the side of the box, watching it burst into flames and catch fire, he lights the last two wicks of the tee lights and waves the match out. Placing the charred stick back into the box he grips Sunggyu’s hand that is still outlining his face lightly, bringing the fingertips to his mouth and planting a soft kiss on them.

 

Woohyun leans down leisurely and captures Sunggyu’s lips with his own, kissing him slowly and deeply like they have all the time in the world. The elder’s eyes shut and he indulges himself in the kiss, intertwining his fingers with the younger’s while resting the other on the nap of his partner’s neck, pulling on the dark red strands. With his spare hand Woohyun cups his partner’s chin, tilting it upward slightly to gain more access to the mouth his lips are attached too, taking full control of the kiss.

                                                                                                                               

They break apart and stare into each other’s eyes longingly, so close together, their shallow breathes mixing. Without any words Woohyun helps pull Sunggyu into a sitting position on his lap, knees either side of his thighs, his hands resting on the elder’s hips while the former leader has his thrown around the ex-main vocal’s neck, pulling them closer together. Their lips are back together in a feverous kiss, lips parted, tongues exploring each other’s mouths despite already having mapped them years ago.

 

Woohyun tugs at Sunggyu’s bottom lip with his teeth roughly before dragging his lips down and sucking harshly on his hyung’s throat, leaving a vivid trail of burgundy marks in their wake. His hands travelling under the loose shirt hanging off of Sunggyu’s torso. His hands are cold and cause goose bumps to litter the compliant male’s skin.

 

All the simulation is driving Sunggyu crazy, dragging unrestrained moans from his mouth, “God… Woohyun.” His voice is low and desperate now, not knowing whether to focus on the lips on his neck or his shirt riding up his back and the fingers accompanying it.

 

A soft whimper escapes his lips at the loss of contact when the former main vocal’s lips detach from his neck and his shirt is pulled over his head and flung somewhere across the living room. Once the fabric is gone Sunggyu advances forward, lips on Woohyun’s and urging him to lay on his back.

 

Soon after their remaining clothing is shed and like the elder’s shirt, lost among the furniture, fortunately missing the table of candlelight before them.

 

Heavy moans and the sound of skin on skin provide a soundtrack for the silent night, as the night sky bears witness to their passion and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm also in the process of writing the next chapter of where you should've been so look out for that


	12. My Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunggyu was abandoned as a young elfling and now is a mirkwood prince. 
> 
> thanks thrandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was reliving my jrr tolkien obsession a few weeks ago and this happened.

The elder prince of Mirkwood made haste through the halls of his father’s kingdom, hoping to reach the gates before their final guests arrive, elves of Lothlòrien would soon be here.

 

His father was hosting the Gates of Summer festival this year and had sent invitations all across middle earth. Elrond of Rivendell and his cohort had arrived at noon the previous day, and over the past week, many elves of Nobel lineage had made the journey to attend.

 

The kingdom of Mirkwood was full of life and excitement, a hollowing contrast to its usual solemn demeanour.

 

Sunggyu let his legs carry him quickly as he takes the corner sharply, not expecting to run right into the body of another elf. The elf reaches out quickly and steadies them both.

 

“Thank y- oh, it’s you.” The prince begins to state his thanks to the stranger when he realises the identity of the taller elf. His dislike for the other unmasked and leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.

 

“Is that really an acceptable way to speak to a captain of your kingdom’s guard my prince?” the elf clade in the attire of a Mirkwood captain teased, a smirk clearly resting on his lips.

 

The prince clicks his tongue in annoyance, “is that really an acceptable way to speak to the prince you serve, captain?” he mocks and brushes the captain’s hands off of his shoulders, “now, if you’d excuse me, I have somewhere to be.”

 

“I must ask, are you rushing to greet Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, my prince?” his posture the one of the warrior he is, back straight, hands held behind his back, but the smirk still planted firmly on his lips, a drastic contrast. He continues when the elf doesn’t answer, “Or are your true intentions of the marchwarden escorting them?”

 

He ignores the subtle blush that blends into his skin, sending a harsh glare the captain’s way, “my intentions are none of your concern Woohyun of Mirkwood.” He snaps.

 

“But they are, my prince, as you just so thoughtfully reminded me of my position as your appointed guard. So I feel as though it is my duty to accompany you to greet our kin of Lòrien.” He stands beside Sunggyu shortly before beginning to leisurely stroll down the halls of Mirkwood, “Come, my prince. You do not wish to be tardy.” the  _my prince_ falls from his lips like an insult, no ounce of respect, and in Woohyun's vocabulary, it was an insult only reserved for Prince Sunggyu.

 

Sunggyu reluctantly matches the captain’s pace, unconsciously walking in step with the solider. The rest of their travel is spent silent and ignoring each other. Both only breaking the silence when greeting a passing elf.

 

They walk down a final corridor and slip through the large front gates, Sunggyu takes his place casually next to his Father and his brother, head held high and chin pointed just like his father had instilled into himself and his brother during their early childhood and adolescence as they were royalty of Mirkwood and should act as such. The captain falls into formation next to the other elves of high ranking in the guard and lay in wait for the arrival of the Galahrim warriors and their Lord and Lady.


	13. Summer Love (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was summer when I fell for you. 
> 
> It was summer I spent loving you.
> 
> It was eternity when I kept doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part is done and longer than the other two like i promised lol

“Woohyun.” Howon states firmly, arms crossed over his chest, “We’ve just graduated and Sungyeol and I allowed you to drag us down to Jeju, to this little town but we are not going on an Easter egg hunt for _Sunggyu_ right off the bat.” His words are stern, with no hint of relenting.

 

Sungyeol nods in agreement, “Howon’s right, Woohyun. Its nearing midday and all we have done so far is take a flight at 6 am, rent a car and drive for 3 hours after getting lost _five times_ during what was meant to be a 40-minute task, I am starving. So, our first stop is food and then maybe, _maybe,_ we’ll consider looking for your guy.” The youngest voices his opinion from his position on one of the three single motel beds.

 

Woohyun clicks his tongue, annoyed by his two friends, “fine, be like that. But I’m picking where we eat.” Picking up his wallet and the room key, he makes his way to the door. He notices a lack of footsteps behind him, glancing over his shoulder to see the younger two hadn’t moved an inch, “come on. If we leave now, we can get there before the lunch rush.”

 

That’s enough to get Sungyeol on his feet, he doesn’t really feel like eating somewhere crowded. Howon’s just confused on how a town as small as this can have a lunch rush, he’s seen five people since they’ve arrived and three of them work at the motel. But he follows none the less.

 

They walk along the boardwalk. The ocean wind wafting over them, it wasn't summer, only early spring but the sun was beating down on them and the cool wind was a nice source of relief. The beach is sparse minus a woman walking her dog and a few kids mucking around in the water. When they pass by the pier Howon can now see where most of the town’s population is, some kind of carnival.

 

The eldest of the three spots the other two looking curiously at the small abundance of rides and stalls and snorts at Sungyeol’s childish longing gaze and Howon’s puzzled one.

 

Howon redirects his eyes to the shorter male, narrowing them in the process, “What’s so funny hyung?”

 

He holds his hands up defensively, “Nothing, nothing’s funny.” He clears his throat, “anyways, the diner is just up here. Mrs Song doesn’t supply much traditional Korean food, its more seafood, pasta and pastries. It’s delicious.” He doesn’t mention that Sunggyu might still be working there and that he’s killing two birds with one stone.

 

The diner is a worn wooden building painted in light blues and white with decorative driftwood, it has a deck that spans over part of the ocean, waves washing onto the shore underneath it. It’s quite large with a second story as well, the windows are open and soft music is playing.

 

Woohyun pushes through the front door, a small bell making a soft ringing sound to alert someone of their arrival. The inside was empty of people and the counter was unmanned.

 

A small old lady with white hair emerges from the kitchen and stands behind the counter, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

 

“Hello, welcome to Seaside Summers, what can I get for you boys?” she greets them, smiling softly at them all.

 

The elder of the three matches her smile but it’s much larger, “Mrs Song! It’s so been awhile.” He shuffles quickly over to the counter.

 

“Woohyun-ah! Look at you, all grown up. The last time I saw you, you were just a boy and now you’re a fine young man.” She expresses, reaching over the counter and pinching Woohyun’s cheeks. He smiles brightly at her, his eyes turning into crescents.

 

“You haven’t aged a day ma’am, but have you gotten shorter over the years?” he teases, it felt so great to see Mrs Song again.

 

She rolls her eyes and hits him lightly across the chest, “Aish. You’ve still got the cheeky attitude I see.” She looks behind Woohyun and smiles at the two boys standing awkwardly at the door, “you must be Woohyun-ah’s friends. Come sit, I’ll have my grandson whip something up for you all.”

 

Woohyun’s eyes widen and his heart starts pounding, he goes to say something to her but she’s already in the kitchen, the swinging doors shutting behind her. Howon and Sungyeol come and stand next to the frozen male.

 

“She seems really lovely,” Howon states pulling Woohyun from his trance and sitting next to Sungyeol at the counter.

 

The elder runs a hand through his hair, “Um yeah she is. I worked for her here when- “

 

The sound of a plate smashing against tiled floor interrupts Woohyun, muffled voices follow before the kitchen door comes swinging open again.

 

And there he is, flour caked onto his hands, stuck to his cheek and covering the black apron tied around his waist. His eyes are wide in disbelief, mouth gaping slightly. His hair isn’t the dark hue Woohyun remembers, now a warm chestnut brown. He’s taller too, slightly taller than himself the graduate suspects.

 

Warmth spreads through Woohyun’s body, “Hey.” He says softly, eyes never leaving the elder.

 

Tears well in the male’s eyes as he rushes around the counter, struggling with the latch of the gate and finally into Woohyun’s arms, the force of impact causing the younger to step back slightly to keep his balance but his arms wrap around the other’s body tightly, holding him close. He buries his face in the crook of the graduate’s neck, inhaling the scent he was scared of forgetting.

 

Woohyun mirrors the elder’s actions, leaving a light kiss on the other’s bare neck. It felt so surreal being so close, able to hold the man he’s missed so dearly again.

 

No one dares to say anything, not even the younger stepbrother who comes out to scold his brother for leaving the shattered plate on the floor, he instead clicks his tongue at the sight of Woohyun, turning around to return to the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of ‘took his sorry ass long enough to come back’.

 

His body is shaking with silent sobs, the fabric of Woohyun’s shirt firmly fisted in his hands. He couldn’t believe that Woohyun was back, that he kept his promise. He wasn’t the boy Sunggyu met that summer anymore, he had grown up, he was built with strong muscle and broad shoulders instead of the growing body of a teenage boy halfway through puberty.

 

Woohyun pulls back slightly, which prompts the elder to do so as well. He thumbs away the tears on Sunggyu’s cheeks, “Why are you crying?” he asks softly.

 

“You actually came back.” He sniffles.

 

“Of course, I did, I promised you, didn’t I?” the younger leans down and kisses the elder’s forehead. “I’ve missed you so much.” He whispers against the skin.

 

Sunggyu smiles largely at Woohyun, “I’ve missed you too.”

 

“So, this is the mystery Sunggyu? Damn.” Howon whispers to Sungyeol.

 

Sungyeol isn’t even paying attention to the couple or to Howon’s comment, his eyes are trained on the kitchen door and the boy that just came and went, “who’s he? He’s cute.” He also doesn’t have the decently to whisper like Howon did.

 

Woohyun glares at his friend, “Way to ruin the moment Sungyeol.”

 

Sunggyu just snorts. “That’s Myungsoo. My stepbrother.”

 

“Can I marry him?” Sungyeol asks dreamily.

 

“I mean sure if you can handle him.” the elder laughs, he sends silent good luck wishes to this Sungyeol fellow who has a thing for Myungsoo.

 

“Hey. Pay attention to me. Look at me. I want to stare at your beautiful face.” Woohyun laces his fingers underneath Sunggyu’s chin and angles his face to look at him.

 

The elder flushes bright red, “god you’re still as cheesy and blind as ever. I’m not beautiful.” He lightly hits the younger’s chest.

 

Woohyun gives him a smile in response, “I’m not the blind one in this relationship, you are. And you have gotten so much more beautiful since I last saw you.” He brushes a strand of the flustered male’s hair behind his ear, “I could stare at you forever.”

 

“Well don’t do that, its creepy.” A voice interrupts their conversation.

 

Woohyun grits his teeth, “Lee Howon.” He is thoroughly annoyed by his friend, all he wants to do is spend time with his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah that’s my name and you’re Nam Woohyun, I thought we established this in elementary school, you must have forgotten and I’m not surprised, you’ve always been a bit of an airhead. But you must be Kim Sunggyu. Oh god have I heard so much about you-“he shoves a finger in Woohyun’s direction, “- This kid has not shut up about you since he got back from Jeju back in first year.” He clears his throat and deepens it slightly, “ _Sunggyu hyung’s eyes are so pretty and his nose, don’t even get me started on his hands-“_

 

Woohyun lungs forward and shoves a hand over Howon’s mouth, “Shut your mouth you little shit.”

 

“No, no, do tell me more friend of Woohyun’s,” Sunggyu smirks and removes the younger’s hand from his friend’s mouth.

 

Howon shuffles in his seat, after glaring at Woohyun he directs his full attention to Sunggyu, “So he would get this kind of-“

 

“Nope nope NOPE! We’re not doing this!” Woohyun grabs Sunggyu’s arm and drags him through the restaurant door and down the stairs. Sunggyu smiles softly at the younger’s embarrassment and lets himself get taken away.

 

They’ve reached flat of the beach when Sunggyu matches Woohyun’s pace, he plants a kiss on the younger’s cheek, “Thank you.”

 

The graduate ignores the subtly blush on his cheeks, “What for?” he bends down, taking his sneakers and socks off, letting the sand squish in between his toes, god did he miss the feeling, and holding them in one hand while throwing the other arm around the elder’s shoulders after he had done the same.

 

“For not forgetting about me.” Sunggyu leans into Woohyun’s touch, basking in the slight warmth the younger is providing for him. Lacing the fingers of his free hand with the hand of the arm Woohyun through over his shoulder.

 

“I love you too much to ever forget about you. I promised you I would find you no matter what. But thank you also, for staying and making my job so easy, for keeping your promise as well.” He whispers, eyes closed as the ocean breeze tickles his nose.

 

“Kiss me.” Sunggyu whispers.

 

Woohyun opens his eyes and meets the elder’s eyes, “it would be my pleasure.” He leans forward and captures Sunggyu’s lips with his own, they’re just like he remembered.

 

 

 

 

**BONUS**

 

“They’re kissing! They’re kissing! Oh my god, Howon they’re ki _ssing.”_  Sungyeol squeezes Howon’s arm hard while shaking it rapidly. They had found their way to the back deck of the restaurant to spy on the couple.

 

 The elder cups his hands around his mouth, “ _GET SOME WOOHYUN HYUNG!”_

 

They watch Woohyun’s distance figure pull away from the kiss and turn to up at them, he looks like he’s about to yell something back in retaliation when Sunggyu slaps his chest and says something.

 

Whatever he said makes Woohyun wrap his arms about his torso and carry him over to the cold sea water.

 

 _“WOOHYUN NO! STOP! IT’S WINTER! THE WATER IS LIKE MINUS 10 DEGREES!_ ” he screams, squirming around in the younger’s arms in useless attempts to escape.

 

The younger just laughs, “Stop exaggerating hyung.” and throws them both into an oncoming wave.

 

When Sunggyu comes up for the air the first thing he does is hit Woohyun’s chest, “It’s fucking freezing! I fucking hate you!”

 

Woohyun runs a hand through his wet hair, “I love you too hyung.” Leaning forward and kissing the elder quickly.

 

Sunggyu flushes red and hides in Woohyun’s chest, mumbling, “You may be an idiot but you’re my idiot and I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are still open and i'm trying to write them but my personal life is pretty all over the place atm, so hopefully, i'll get some out soon and i wish everyone luck for 2019
> 
> if you have a request, fill this thing out below
> 
>  
> 
> **AU (Alternative Universe): (optional) (idolverse, Harry Potter, freedom, etc.)**  
>  **Plot Point:**  
>  **Dialogue Prompt: (optional)**  
>  **Anything Extra:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. LemonEssence Request 
> 
> 2\. Filler
> 
> 3\. 7years Request


	14. All I have Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu lowered his face, arm bracing the side of the jet, “Woohyun. I’m not worth all this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **to help it make more sense**
> 
> Woohyun is Bucky but he's Captain America!Bucky 
> 
> Sunggyu is Steve but he's Winter Soldier!Steve
> 
> Woohyun has Bucky's metal arm
> 
> This is set after the airport scene in Cap: Civil War, so when Steve and Bucky are going to the Hydra base

Sunggyu lowered his face, arm bracing the side of the jet, “Woohyun. I’m not worth all this.”

 

The younger clenches his metal fist in disapproval, “don’t say that, don’t you dare say that. You are worth every little bit of this.” The younger’s words are firm and commanding, he pulls the strap of his suit tightly.

 

The soldier’s head is pounding with surfacing memories and the guilt of ruining the world Woohyun had built himself, “you had a team, you had friends, _you had a life._ All I-“

 

Woohyun whips around and harshly takes Sunggyu’s face in his hands, hurt flashes through him when Sunggyu flinches at the contact of his metal limb, “Shut up, just shut up. What don’t you get when I say you are worth all of this? I finally have you back.” _You are my world Sunggyu; you always have been and always will be._

 

Sunggyu refuses to admit that his eyes have glossed over in a thin sheen of tears, “I’m broken Woohyun. All they had, _have_ to do is say those goddamn words. You’re throwing everything away for a murderous amnesiac.”

 

“Wrong, I’m throwing everything away for my best fella,” The words were on the tip of his tongue, _and because I love you with every ounce of my being._ They never slip through, Sunggyu wasn’t ready.

He rests his forehead against the soldier’s, “I’d do this one million times over if it meant I got to have this moment with you if I got to hold you again.”

 

“Why? Why put yourself through so much shit when you don’t even know if I’ll ever be more Sunggyu than the Winter Soldier. Why subject yourself to so much uncertainty and pain? Why are you willing to waste your time on me?” his voice is barely audible above the jet engine.

 

“Because you’re all I have left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, this is the first thing I've written in god knows how long, real life smacked me in the face and frankly i'm pissed cause i was on a roll and everything. but i have started writing again. requests should be out soon too (I haven't forgotten about them)
> 
> anyway. thought i should at least post something and i've been really reliving my ongoing marvel (coughstuckycough) phase for the last few months so i was inspired.


	15. It's Different Now (TEASER) - LemonEssence (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train pulls up three minutes past nine, girls and boys piling out through the doors with luggage in tow. Woohyun can’t believe his eyes when he sees him.
> 
> This isn’t the boy Woohyun remembers watching grow up.
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **  
> [Requested by LemonEssence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonEssence/pseuds/LemonEssence)  
>  **  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **  
> [Requested by LemonEssence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonEssence/pseuds/LemonEssence)  
>  **  
>  _

Woohyun rubs his hands together and blows warm air into his palms as he stands out in the cold on platform 5, waiting for the 9 pm train from Busan to pull into the station. Why they didn’t just send them up from Jeju on a plane instead of the ferry to Busan,  _then_  the train to Seoul – it’s at least a 16 hour day while a flight is barely over an hour – the Alpha has no idea.

 

It’s cold and awkward standing with groups of parents waiting to pick up their children. Woohyun doesn’t even know why he’s there, it not his responsibility to look after Changmin’s younger brother just because the elder Alpha is out of the country. God Woohyun hasn’t even  _seen_ Sunggyu in over five years, if that doesn’t make it awkward then how they left things will. Hopefully, the omega has moved on, he wasn’t thirteen anymore, he was coming up on his eighteenth birthday.

 

 

 

 

_“-so I kinda like you.” Sunggyu finishes, holding his hands behind his back, his head tilted down and drawing random shapes in the loose dirt with the toe of his shoe._

_The Alpha’s eyes are wide, his best friend’s 13-year-old brother just confessed to him, “Um Gyu-ah, I’m an adult.” How can he word this?_

_“You’re only 21!” The omega pipes up like it’s a good defense._

_“Yes, and you’re barely 13. That’s 8 years Gyu, you’re still a kid. And I’m already dating someone that I love.” The teenager had only just presented and was barely out of his first heat._

_“I’ve loved you longer! And who cares about the age gap, I don’t ca-“_

_“I care about the age gap Sunggyu. We can’t be together.”_

_The omega furrows his eyebrows, he was confused. “But I love you! I want you Woohyun, I want to be your Omega!”_

_“I don’t, I don’t love you Sunggyu and I don’t want to be your Alpha. You’re just a kid, you don’t know what you want.” His voice is stern and final, he used his Alpha voice._

_Woohyun can see Sunggyu flinch at his firm rejection, no omega takes being rejected by an alpha kindly, it digs deep and stays for a long time._

_He pretends not to see the tears well in Sunggyu’s eyes or how he retreats away with his shoulder’s small and hunched over._

 

 

 

 

The train pulls up three minutes past nine, girls and boys piling out through the doors with luggage in tow. Woohyun can’t believe his eyes when he sees him.

 

This isn’t the boy Woohyun remembers watching grow up.

 

Sunggyu’s hair is stained a dark, dark blue, his fringe falls onto his forehead from underneath a burgundy beanie, shaved sides unhidden by the material have a pattern cut into the hair. His eyes lined with a dark liner, a bar pierced through his left eyebrow, two black loops curve around his bottom lip on either side. His ears are full of silver and black steel, studs and small hoops.

 

This isn’t the boy he remembers, who was all full of smiles and chubby cheeks –  _the boy he sent away crying, reeling from rejection._

 

Once he gets closer Woohyun can see that the omega has gotten taller also, only an inch or two off the Alpha’s own height. His face has shed all baby fat over the better part of six years.  _He got hot._

 

He stops in front of the alpha and parks his suitcase, adjusting the backpack strap on his shoulder. He spreads his lips slightly and a bubble of gum expands before  _popping_. Snapping Woohyun from his shock.

 

“You’ve changed…” He says slowly. He mentally kicks himself, why’d he have to start with something like that.

 

Sunggyu’s eye roll is painful to watch, “I don’t even get a ‘hello’, typical – Jesus Christ it’s been six years, of course, I’ve fucking changed.”

 

“I um, sorry.” Woohyun doesn’t know what to say because what Sunggyu said makes sense, he’s changed as well, time changes people.

 

“Were you always this awkward? I don’t remember you being this awkward, must be a symptom of boring adult disease.” The omega shrugs and walks past the alpha, “Now where’s your car, I don’t really want to be standing out here in the cold for another ten minutes while your brain rewrites itself.” He clicks his tongue and Woohyun swears he saw the slightest glint of silver but it’s gone before it can fully register.

 

The alpha shakes his head slightly, “Um yeah.” He takes his hand from his pocket, “ah let me take that.” He reaches out to grasp the handle of Sunggyu’s suitcase to have it slapped away.

 

“I don’t need your bloody help with my suitcase, god all you alphas are the same, thinking all us omegas are weak and pathetic, that we’re only good for bearing children and housework. I’m perfectly capable of wheeling my own suitcase, thank you very much.” The teen scowls and shoves past Woohyun, leaving the alpha blinking in shock at Sunggyu’s outburst.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” the alpha manages to mutter to himself before turning and catching up to Sunggyu, who had barely gotten halfway up the stairs.

 

The omega glances at the elder when he falls into step with him, he opens his mouth to spit out another comment but Woohyun beats him to it.

 

“I’m sorry if I offended you, I was just trying to be polite.” Woohyun says earnestly, his hands held up in surrender. “I don’t think omega’s are weak and pathetic or that they’re only good for bearing children and doing housework. Some of my superiors are very intelligent and powerful omegas that I look up to and respect very much.  _I’m so sorry_.” The alpha isn’t sure whether the last ‘sorry’ was still referring to the current situation or the one that happened years ago.

 

Sunggyu raises an eyebrow after Woohyun’s rant, “Okay cool. Apology accepted, don’t get your panties in a twist.” He starts his climb up the stairs once again.

 

Woohyun shakes his head and follows the omega,  _this is going to be an interesting few months_.

 

 

 

 

The drive was silent part of the way back to Woohyun’s apartment, the only noise breaking the silence is the windscreen wipers and the sound of tires on bitumen, the continuous tapping of Sunggyu’s black polished nails on the passenger window.

 

A large sign escapes the omega’s lips before he decides to speak up, apparently sick of their silent game.

 

Sunggyu reaches forward and starts flipping through radio stations, "how is um, what's her name - Sarah, Sasha, Susan-"

  
  
The Alpha tenses and grips the steering wheel hard, "Charlotte, her name was Charlotte and we broke up, a few years ago."

  
  
"Oh damn, sucks man. If it makes you feel any better my boyfriend and I decided to call it quits cause he graduated last year." the teen settles on some indie rock stations.

  
  
"Oh um, I'm sorry?"  _a boyfriend huh._

  
  
He shrugs, "eh we both weren't feeling it, probably should've happened earlier TBH" the Omega uses the text abbreviation out loud and pronounces each letter separately in English, his words are sad.

 

Woohyun can’t help but ask, “that’s not the only reason is it?”

 

“He was in love with someone else and I didn’t want to keep them from being together.” Sunggyu stifles a laugh, “I always seem to fall for the alphas’ that’ll never love me back, don’t I?”

 

Sunggyu isn’t expecting an answer, so Woohyun doesn’t try to give him one, instead choosing to reach over and turn the volume up louder, trying to ignore the guilt gnawing away at his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i brainstormed the plot to this with one of my best friends and was finally able to spark some inspiration and then able to actually sit down and write.
> 
> i've decided to put this out in parts, i'm not sure how many but y'know i wanted to put something out. i'll probably end up posting it as an independent work as well, depending on the length.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy how i've interpreted your prompt, LemonEssence. thank you for sending it in


	16. The Major (SNEAK PEEK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woohyun.” Sunggyu’s voice is shaky, eyes wide in fear, his hand slowly dissolving before his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of Avengers : Endgame being released and that I'm seeing it next Sunday. Here's an extract from my Infinite insert in the MCU fanfic that needs a lot of work. 
> 
> This is set during Infinity War, so like spoilers fro Infinity War, I guess?

_“Jesus Christ!”_ a crack of what Woohyun guesses is thunder roars through his earpiece.

 

Woohyun is pacing. Pacing. Pacing. Pacing. Hands shaking, fingers threading through his hair. “What just happened Sungyeol?!” he feels so fucking useless.

 

 _“The fucking purple dude, Mr Lightning Dude Hot Stuff Thor just slam-“_ the call cuts out.

 

“Sungyeol?! Sungyeol reconnect now!” He’s panicking, he should have gone with the rest of them to Wakanda instead of staying back in Seoul with Sunggyu. He feels helpless just sitting in the control room waiting, he and Sunggyu should have been out ther-

 

“Woohyun.” Sunggyu’s voice is shaky, eyes wide in fear, his hand slowly dissolving before his eyes.

 

Woohyun turns to look at his team member, “what’s- Sunggyu, what the hell is that?” he quickly takes his friend in his arms when his feet give out beneath him.

 

“I can’t, I can’t feel my- Woohyun, what’s happening to me Woohyun?” he’s scared, so, so scared. Everything feels numb.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t.” for once Woohyun doesn’t have an answer.

 

Sunggyu desperately tries to speak, “Woohyun, I lo-“ his words are lost when he fully dissolves into nothing but a scattering of ashes in Woohyun’s arms.

 

Woohyun breaks down in sobs, “Hyung please, please. Come back, come back to me _please_.” The words are caught in his throat, they come out in small gasps _“I love you hyung.”_

 

He shakily inhales, reaching up and pressing the side of his earpiece, “status update. Nam Woohyun, status active. Kim Sunggyu, status inactive. Lee Sungjong and Lee Daeyeol, statuses unknown.” He’s surprised at how steady his voice is but he needs to know who made it, _he needs too._

 

 _“Kim Myungsoo, status active.”_   The younger is out of breath, voice thick with grief, _“Sungyeol, Hoya, Dongwoo, status inactive. They’re all gone hyung. It’s just us now.”_ Myungsoo sobs out the end of his update. _“They’re **all gone.**_ ”

 

Woohyun holds his head in his hands, head pounding at the news, “Are you safe? Who are you with?” Myungsoo is his priority now. Myungsoo is all he has left.

 

The younger’s voice is barely above a whisper, _“I’m with Captain Rodgers, Romanoff, T-“_

 

“stay with them, you hear me? _Stay with them_. I’ll find you. I promise I’ll find you.” He pulls the piece from his ear and throws it across the room. A scream of agony bellowing from his throat. He rocks back and forwards his head in his hands as he sobs. Everyone was finally back, everyone was finally together again and now it’s all falling apart.

 

He pulls himself to his feet quickly and stumbles towards the control panel, falling to his knees in front of it. “Sara, show me vitals. Now.” His hands are shaking.

 

 _“Right away Major.”_ The AI brings up a screen of eight ECG scans, five flatlined, photos darkened, _“Warrant Officer Kim’s heart rate has calmed down significantly since joining Captain Rodgers and company, but Mr. Daeyeol seems to be in a panic, his heart rate is erratic and he’s moving quickly towards the base. He should be arriving soon.”_

 

Woohyun nods slowly, “Okay, okay good. Thank you, Sara.” He holds his hand over his chest, breathing deeply and leaning his back up against the control panel.

 

_“Are you okay, Major? Your breathing is irregular and your heart rate is above 160 beats per minute, you’re at increased risk of a heart attack, I would recommend reaching into Dr. Jang’s emergency drawer and administrating a dose of Nitrolingual Pump Spray to prevent one from occurring.”_

 

The Major does exactly what she says, pulling Dongwoo’s drawer from its shelf and searching messily through the many boxes and bottles for the NSP bottle. “Okay, what now Sara?” he finds it almost impossible to get the words out. He hates himself for not remembering how to do something so simple, something he has had to do so many times before.

 

_“administrate one dosage onto or underneath your tongue.”_

 

It is an instant headache but god does it make his heart slow right down and his breathing regulate.

 

He pulls his knees to his chest and buries his face in them, “they’re gone.”

 

 

 

 

Woohyun hadn’t turned his com off, Myungsoo heard everything. He heard the Major’s breakdown, how broken he sounded when asking for vitals, Sara’s update and worry for the male.

 

A strangled sob escapes his throat, Sungjong was gone as well. Woohyun’s heart was acting up again. Everything was falling apart, just when it was all coming together.


End file.
